Fight Fate
by Malfoy vs Potter
Summary: The gang and friends are back for there last year at Hogwarts. All trying to move on from the pain of the war. Harry is still numb from what happened living how everyone thinks he should but what happens when one fight turns into something else.


Fight Fate

Summery: The gang and friends are back for there last year at Hogwarts. All trying to move on from the pain of the war. Harry is still numb from what happened living how everyone thinks he should but what happens when one fight turns into something else.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

Rating: M +

Disclaimer: own none wish but don't

Warnings: OCC-Ness (it wouldn't be a fan fic if it wasn't), male/male, sex (lots of it later on)

A/N: Alright all this is a brand new story, not forgetting my others but wanting to do something a little more up to date. This will be an 8th year fic, I will try to follow what happened in the books (if I make a mistake please tell me). It's been a while only could read the 7th book once just too sad otherwise. =/ Of course ignore the epilogue of the 7th book.

Also Story is not yet Betaed! So please don't kill me on grammar and spelling. I don't think its that bad, but Im sure i will be told otherwise.

**Chapter 1- Train Ride**

Harry sat looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express, not really thinking about much. He was trying to forget the pain he was feeling. He wasn't sure what to expect coming back, what with the castle being half destroyed during the final battle. It just wouldn't be the same. Yes it was still his home but he knew the images of that battle and bodies in the Greta Hall would forever be burned into his memories, no matter how fixed it was.

He wasn't even sure he wanted to go back. Yes he wanted to finish his education but there was so much he felt or lack there of. He was still numb. So many of his fellow classmates died that night he just couldn't imagine this year. Hermione had pressed the issue with him all summer about finishing his education and that they should be counting there blessing that Professor McGonagall was allowing them to return. Harry's response to that was "Hermione, half of the school wasn't there last year due to Voldemort. It wasn't just us that were gone for a year. She had to make expectations, its not every day you have a war going on, where people are scared to go outside there own homes."

She always shrugged her shoulders and would then bring up the fact that he, still wanted to be an Auror. He would sigh and say yes he did, but then point out that the Minster of Magic had offered him a job but turned it down. The more he thought about becoming an Auror, the more he second guessed himself. Why? He thought he had seen enough blood shed to last him a lifetime. He still wanted to help people, but the thought of having to kill or seeing those around him killed was just too much. He had to really think about it.

Of course he was going to be taking all the classes to become an Auror and a couple extra, which made Hermione smile like a loon at him, busting with pride. She thought she had finally reached him about the importance of education. Even with Hermione concisely telling him how important education was that was only a very small reason why he was sitting there.

He was sitting there on the Hogwarts Express because of the person sitting next to him, Ginny Weasley. They had gotten back together after the battle and it was for her that he returned. It was her logic that had him there, worrying about what this year would bring. It was her, who he wasn't even sure if he loved truly that brought him back to his home.

She had been telling him all summer that it would be good for him. He would be surrounded by people that loved him and supported him. Even if the Slytherins were going to be allowed to return. Everyone that was going to be at Hogwarts all went there very similar things. They all knew what was lost and was feeling the same way. Everyone there would be trying to return to normal life. She told him, he too, would be helping by being there. People seeing how he was moving on would help everyone else. But what had won him over, "you will be with me and Ron and Hermione, who love you. And it wouldn't be the same without you. You guys are the trio and missing one would just kill all the fun of losing points and doing stupid stuff to get into trouble. Even if you don't see it, returning to Hogwarts no matter how many bad memories are there will help you heal. You won't have time to think about it, if you don't return you will have way to much free time on your hands and will be moppy and depressed. Plus this is your chance to make up for all the fun you missed out over the years. This will be the year where you won't have someone trying to kill."

Everything she had told him was correct and true. He had sighed and gave him. He knew all his friends were right. This was how he was going to heal and move on. By being around those that shared similar pain and memories. He wasn't the only one suffering and he knew that. Most of the summer he was trying to keep Ron distracted so he wouldn't think about the lose of a bother. They played Quidditch and talked about the girls, even if he was careful talking about Ginny around him, ate food and want shopping in both muggle and wizarding London.

When Harry wasn't around him Hermione was. They had gotten together finally after seven long years. Harry couldn't be happier for them, even if at times they were sickening sweet. Ginny and him never acted like them, maybe cause Harry wasn't all that touchy feely and didn't like the idea of being yelled at by the Weasleys about there only girl. She didn't seem to mind though she never said anything to him. Maybe she understood that he wasn't ready to leap into there relationship like Ron and Hermione. Or maybe she knew that deep down he didn't love her in that way. Either way he treated her great bought her things and took her out on dates. Oh yes they kissed but nothing more.

He figured that would bug her but she never said anything to him. He found it odd; yes he was turned on by her but not as much as he thought he should be. He was a hormonal teenage boy still. But he couldn't seem to get pass the kissing. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him at times. It was odd he thought that he didn't want to ripe her clothes off but he didn't maybe that's what happened when you saw so much death that it affected you sexually. He shook his head at the idea; even he had a hard time believing that thought himself.

He watched the scenery change out the window and knew they were close. He heard Hermione say the should change into there school robes. He got up and after the girls left and he and Ron slipped into there robes.

"So think this year will be any different from years pass? You know us sneaking out getting into trouble. Causing fights losing points, having detention?" Ron said lightly, leaving out some rather important things that normally happened every year. Like getting detention in potions due to Snape, or running around the castle trying to find out some secret that the castle held about the past.

Harry let out a small laugh, "Ron I think this year will be entirely different. I'm still not sure how I feel about going back. So much has changed."

Ron let out a sigh and looked at the window; they could see Hogsmeade in the distance. "I think it will be the same, just more crowed. This year will be fun, mate. Look at it this year, one thing is very different."

"And what would that be?"

"We got ourselves girls." Ron said grinning like a loon. Harry let out a laugh at this one, yes that much was very true. Just then the door slide open and the girls came in sitting next to there boyfriends.

Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. Harry smiled over at her and took Ginny's hand. She leaned in and whispered, "It'll be okay." She knew he was nervous, but then again he was sure they all were nervous about returning after a year on the run.

"I know," he said. The whistle blew and they all stood up. Grabbing there things and walking off the train.

'Everything will be okay,' he thought looking up, waving and smiling at Hagrid as he called out to the first years. 'I'm home this will be a better year.' He thought and smiled to himself, following his friends to the carriage. 'It's a new year and a new beginning.'

TBC

Read and Review please! want to know what you think of it. And like I said before pleae don't kill me about spelling and grammar. thank you!


End file.
